Confusion and Betrayal
by micah.n10
Summary: Entering his apartment, Kakashi finds himself embroiled with a distraught chuunin. Why is Iruka so angry? KakaIru. YAOI. ONE-SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make any money from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Summery:** Entering his apartment, Kakashi finds himself embroiled with a distraught chuunin. Why is Iruka so angry?_

_Apologies to ranty-rie for once again destroying the angsty goodness. XD_

* * *

**Confusion and Betrayal**  
**Angst. Humor. Romance. PG.**  
_kakashi x iruka_

Hatake Kakashi entered his apartment without a care -something he'd later reflect upon as having been downright guileless- when two tan hands latched onto his vest and blatantly dragged him through the door. No sooner had the timber in question closed, did he find himself plastered against the closest wall, arms full of chuunin.

Nimble fingers worked at pushing up his hiate-ate and removing his mask, revealing a goofy grin. He hadn't expected so much as a hello, let alone this. Only when the chuunin upon him stopped did Kakashi finally glance down. A myriad of emotions swam through his lovers eyes. Forebodingly, the most clear was anger.

Immediately the scarecrow sobered, cupping two red-tinged cheeks between his hands.

"What has you so worked up, koi?" He questioned, fingers ghosting over the thin scar that traversed his lovers face.

"You," the brunette hissed, pulling Kakashi's hands from his face and slapping them when they returned.

Umino Iruka glared at his lover, trapped between him and the wall. He wasn't sure how far he could take this, how far he could let his anger play out before the Copy-Nin's survival instincts kicked in and pinned him to the floor. He wasn't sure, but damn was it a risk he was willing to take.

"How could you?" He spat. Voice thick with hurt and disdain. "H-how could you and - and not…" his words momentarily faltered as he found himself webbing fingers into dandified silver strands.

"Iruka…?" Kakashi half moaned, half choked. Gods but he loved it when the man stroked fingers through his hair. Being hatefully accused and stimulated at the same time was undoubtedly _not_ what he'd been expecting. And since he'd actually been expecting nothing but an empty apartment, he was somewhat unsure how to react.

"… and not expect me to find out." The chuunin finished by clenching to every lock of silver hair in his grasp and tugging his lovers face down to his own. Two burning pools of bistre stared back at one clouded steel-blue eye and one swirling sharingan.

It was fair to say confusion won over in the end, which Kakashi verbally expressed. Even his tone conveyed uncertainty and caution much to his chagrin. He wanted to sound calm and certain he'd done nothing wrong, because to his knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't. And when he felt those soothing fingers grip then tug his head down, he quickly released a grunt of surprise.

Lately there hadn't been anything the well known and lazy jounin did without the full consent of his favorite chuunin-sensei. Even when it came to the continuing tortu-training of his students. Certainly he couldn't remember doing anything to illicit the kind of anger Iruka was showing, or to warrant the kind of hurt Iruka was feeling. Unless…

Kakashi froze in fear.

Unless Iruka had heard something, or even read something concerning his missions. Unless Iruka had learnt something about Sharingan Kakashi, the cold blooded killer. But it wasn't possible, was it? He did everything he possibly could to keep that image from the child-loving, warm and emotion-fueled sensei. Everyone heard rumors, heard whispers about the sorts of things the ex-ANBU had done, but what if Iruka _knew_. What if he knew about all the killings and all the blood he'd spilt equally from men, women and children. What if he knew about the political ploys he'd undermined and manipulated. The people, the team mates, he'd failed and the seductions he'd been forced to take part in.

What if Iruka had seen into the Copy-Ninja's world, the ANBU's world, and found it repulsive. If he wanted to… If he wanted to-

"Hey!" Iruka snapped, slamming Kakashi's body against the wall. It was done with anger and malice but also caution. Nowhere near the amount of force the chuunin was capable of. "Don't you have anything to say? You can't-" he swallowed almost as afraid to say the words as Kakashi was to hear them.

"You c-can't just…" his thumb traced the jounin's bottom lip with a shiver. Before he could really stop himself, Iruka slipped the digit into his lovers mouth, yanking the mans jaw to meet with his own. His lips wavered over the strong pale jawbone, breath coming in rags.

"P-please," Iruka whispered into what little space was between them. "Please, you can't j-just do something - something l-like that and not even - and - and not give a reason. Please…"

Kakashi found himself hanging via a very thin ledge. His heart and body teetering on two separate tangents. His mind had given up long ago. Here was a man, the man he loved more then anyone else, more then he'd ever allowed himself to love, whispering hurt and betrayal while his body begged for it to be a lie and his eyes shone with its truth.

Kakashi swallowed.

How could he answer? Even if it was true, which it wasn't. Whatever _it _was. How could he ever answer when such raw emotion was boring into him, waiting for words that would tear them both to shreds. _Gods,_ Kakashi cupped a gloved hand to the side of Iruka's head, his fingers dancing between the loose bangs. _I'll do anything, baby. Anything at all just to keep that look from your face… please, tell me…_

"Iruka," Kakashi leant his forehead against Iruka's, taking in the mans ragged breathes and replacing them with his own. "Iruka, I don't… please baby, tell me…"

"You don't know?" Iruka's lip quaked seconds before he bit the motion down. "Are there so many others you've lost count!?" He pushed himself from the jounin effectively slamming the mans body back into the wall. It didn't matter. "Have you cheated so often - taken so many lovers it's all some great big meaningless fuck? Am I…" he tapered off.

So convinced were Iruka's words, they lacked accusation. He didn't need accusations when he _knew._ His eyes told anyone willing to looking how obviously simple it all really was. How empty it had all been. Because he _knew._

"Iruka, I-" Kakashi choked. _Cheat? Cheat!? I've never - I would never!_ "Ruka, I-I would-"

"Don't you dare," Iruka hissed, pointing a threatening finger. He stepped forward. "Don't you dare deny it, don't you dare, don't you dare." He repeated again and again until his fists gripped the jounin's vest, knuckles bleeding to white. "I saw you! They - they told me. They told me you wouldn't-couldn't change. But y-you said… you said… and I _believed_ you!"

Iruka shook Kakashi once, twice, and a third time slamming him back. "I believed you, you asshole. B-but then I - I s-saw…" he suddenly let go like just to touch the mans clothes burned his flesh. His fierce posture deflated and his shoulders violently shook.

Completely stepping away Iruka held up two hands in a resigned and placating manor.

Automatically Kakashi stepped forward. Every fiber in his body, his being, his purpose, was screaming at him to comfort. To go to the broken and sobbing man before him and forget everything else. It didn't matter that he didn't understand, it didn't matter that his insides where so knotted he could barely breathe, let alone move. It didn't matter that he might never have the chance to call this precious person his lover ever again after tonight. His step faltered, the fear spreading.

_Comfort._ He reminded himself. _Only Iruka matters. Always, only Iruka._

Halfway across the room Iruka collapsed to his knees. The tears streaking down his face oxidizing their way into the Copy-Nin's mind. Four long strides and he was beside his love, wracked with fear. _Please Ru, please look at me like it's not… like we're not…_

Kakashi touched his dolphins chin lightly, tilting the red-rimmed eyes and sodden face towards his own. "Ru-"

Iruka lunged at the man, Shinobi awareness completely forgotten. It took every ounce of control for Kakashi to ignore those instincts demanding he defend himself and instead take the assault - which he did falling back. In seconds two legs straddled his waist, a chest pressed flush to his own. Elbows were upon either side of his face, trapping him and supporting the tan body above, while two rough hands delved into his hair.

A vice-like grip yanked his head up, crushing their lips together.

"I don't care," Iruka panted into his mouth as their lips met again, fierce and hungry.

Without compassion the chuunin forced Kakashi's mouth open, tongue darting forward tasting lips and teeth, gums and saliva. He pulled back to nibble at the jounin's bottom lip refusing to let up for anything but a whimper. Once he heard it, his mouth was back bruising and demanding, coaxing Kakashi's tongue out and into his own so he could bite it, suck it, devour it. All before chasing the muscle back and starting again.

Never once did Iruka stop to lave. Not even as he tasted the slightest tang of blood.

He kept his eyelids fixed tight, not wanting to do anything more then _feel,_ and held his mouth wantonly over the jounin's. Their lips bumping, tongues tracing and etching deeper memories. The harshness turning into hovering licks, breathless shudders, ghosting hands and rocking bodies. When it reached a point where both were certain they'd taste nothing but eachother for weeks to come, Iruka pulled back.

Kakashi had to wonder if someone had trapped a bird in his chest. So erratic and pain filled. All from a simple kiss. Well, a forced but not entirely unwanted kiss. Okay, an extremely violent and unforgettable kiss. Almost like a… last kiss.

Iruka lingered at the corner of his lovers lips nipping the marble flesh before his tongue flicked out, finally soothing the damage he'd caused. His thumb apologetically smoothed away ruby droplets and through frayed breaths he whispered. "I promise… I don't… care. Just… please don't leave me."

The whirlwind that was Kakashi's mind blanked suddenly and soundlessly, while his breathing slowed considerably considering the trouble he was having catching it. _Leave him? Why would I ever - shit! He still thinks I - surely he can't…_

Kakashi stopped the man currently afflicting multitudes of butterfly kisses to his jaw line with sturdy hands. Sitting himself up, he left the chuunin to kneel somewhat awkwardly in his lap. Those two bottomless pools of bistre stared back at him hooded and confused.

"Ru, I-"

"Wait," Iruka cut in no longer confused and surprisingly calm. "First tell me what you thought?"

Kakashi blinked. "I - uh - huh?"

"I asked what you thought, genius." Iruka gave an amused smile before wriggling himself fully into the jounin's lap, wrapping both legs around his waist and dangling one hand behind the nape of his neck. Thus allowing his tanned fingers to tickle the fine silver hairs there.

"Ruka," Kakashi suppressed a shiver. Really, he should be able to withstand the simplest of touches, especially at a time like this. He stared for a moment, feeling somehow slow, and again very, very confused. "Ru, I - you - what's going on?"

Iruka's brow furrowed, his fingers pausing in their ministrations. "What do you mean, 'what's going on?'"

If it wasn't for the sharingan happily swirling in its uncovered socket, Kakashi would have sworn this was all some kind of genjutsu. As it was he still wasn't convinced - most evident by the way he subtly looked over his apartment, and then back at Iruka. Apartment, Iruka. Rinse and repeat.

Finally he conceded. "I mean this… you. I come home and-"

"Oh, that." Iruka effectively cut him off, bouncing slightly in the older mans lap. With a face of innocents and hope he continued. "That's why I was asking for your opinion. All the Academy teachers are putting on a play for next months festival. Rehearsals start in a week and I was thinking of auditioning for the role of a 'betrayed lover'. It's only six scenes, but I wanted to make the right impression."

Under the incredulous gaze of the jounin, Iruka ruffled his own hair sheepishly. "So, uh, what did you think?"

A long few too many silent minutes passed before Kakashi's gaze narrowed. Iruka inwardly blanched. He hadn't thought he'd done _that_ bad. Maybe it was a little off, but it wasn't exactly like he had experience as a lover scorned. Not that he ever hoped to.

"Two things," Kakashi spoke, voice steady, collected and cold which effectively tore Iruka from his stupor. "First. Don't even _think_ about kissing your stage partner like that. Or anyone who's not me. Ever. Understand?"

Iruka nodded. "O-of course not. I mean, I only - cause it was," he blushed something spectacular. "I mean, I only kissed you like that b-because it was - because it was you. A-and you - you t-taste… I got carried away." Those last few words came out rushed and embarrassed.

Kakashi nodded.

"Uh, what was the second thing?"

Gently, the jounin pushed his chuunin lover from his lap. He stood, calmly offering a helping hand which Iruka took nervously. Once up he began fidgeting. There was something in that single blue gaze which emanated, what? Hunger… savagery… necessity?

Kakashi planted a small, chaste kiss to the tip of his dolphins nose and smiled. His blue eye darkened three shades while his sharingan implacably swirled.

"Iruka," Kakashi breathed against the sensei's ear. "…run."

"W-why?" Iruka consciously took one step back.

"I've just spent a good half-hour believing you were angry, with me. Believing you were going to leave me. _Believing_, you thought I - I would even consider being unfaithful to you."

Iruka's jaw dropped. _I didn't mean - I didn't think… _he cringed. _No, Kami-sama I didn't think._ "Kakashi, I…"

"Don't," Kakashi eyed him. "Don't say anything. Right now I'm _thinking _of thirty-seven different ways to torture you. The more you speak, the more I _think_."

"Kashi?" Iruka took two more steps back.

"Thirty-nine. And as a precaution, you're calling in sick for the week. To both the Academy _and_ the Mission Room."

"K-Kashi…?" He took a couple more steps back.

"Forty-three." Kakashi studied the stuttering man. "Thought I said run?"

With that little reminder Iruka turned and stumbled over misplaced items. He made it to the opposite wall before rushing towards his salvation, fumbling for it to open. There was only a glimpse of jounin in his peripheral as warning before a gloved hand slammed the door shut again. That same hand then moved to cup the nape of his delicate chuunin neck, effectively trapping him before tugging.

"The bedroom Ru…" Kakashi rasped pressing their lips together, unwilling to further rein in his desires. _Fifty-eight, and he's not leaving for two weeks._ He smirked.

Iruka had all intentions of whimpering and pushing the jounin away, only his traitorous hormones turn it into a moan, while his leg -curse the thing- wrapped itself around Kakashi's thigh snuggling the man closer.

Giving into the inevitable and curling his fingers through silver locks, Iruka grinned. _Better make it two weeks… _He heard himself keening. _Definitely two weeks._

Kakashi growled before dragging _his _chuunin towards the bedroom.

[end]

* * *

**_Omake Epilogue: Repercussions_**

Two and a half weeks later, and Iruka was _still _limping.

Sadly, he never got the part. Though, to be fair, getting the part would have required him actually making the auditions--something he never did, thanks to Kakashi's strict 'torture' regime. Not that he was complainging; play be damned, he hadn't felt so good in years.

Good, and oh so perfectly _boneless_.

As for Kakashi? Well, for an accomplished jounin such as himself, it was fair to say the patrons of Konoha had never seen the man quite so (cheerfully) smug.

And Naruto, bless his little soul... He did _NOT _need to know anything. He did _NOT _want to know anything. He really, truly--oh gods, would someone, anyone, please, PLEASE, shut Kaka-pervert-sensei the hell up and make him stop _sharing_! Arrggghhh!


End file.
